thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Distressed Watcher
Raised in Louisiana, The Distressed Watcher first gained fame as Youtube's The Amazing Atheist. On Youtube, he gained quite a following over the two years he spent making videos and gained over 90,000 subscribers. On TGWTG.com he decided to make a series simply titled Trailer Failure. His love for film began as a small child when his father took him in to see R rated movies. He was let go from TGWTG.com in September 2011. On September 28, 2011, TJ released a video on one of his YouTube channels explaining why he was no longer going to be on TGWTG. He said he made the video just to satisfy fans' curiosity, to clear up any questions people might have, and to let people know he has no hard feelings towards the site nor any of its producers for the decision. Sketches On September 12th, 2009, he started performing sketches for the site. Here's a guide: *Brick (9/12/09) *The Vegetarian (9/12/09) *Stephen Kings It - Georgie Get's Eaten (9/30/09) *Beer (11/22/09) *Dissecting Christmas Carols (December 19th, 2009) *Dear George Lucas (4/27/10) *Lolita Covers (9/10/10) *Penetrating Teenage Girl's Brains (1/28/11) *Bricks: The Redemptioning (3/2/11) *Justin Bieber Trollz (3/25/11) *Teen Girl's Brains Again (4/8/11) *Teen Trilogy: Finale (4/29/11) *Printers Always Fail (7/22/11) Top Ten On September 18th, 2009, he began a Top Ten. Starting with a look at his top ten cinematic badasses. *Top 10 Movie Badasses (9/18/09) *Top Ten Worst Video Game Adaptations Of All Time (January 29th, 2010) *Top Ten Movie DEATHS (February 5th, 2010) *Top Ten Coolest Movie Voices (February 17th, 2010) *Top Ten Movie Speeches (part 1) (February 25th, 2010) *Top Ten Sequels (March 12th, 2010) *Top Ten Sequels Part 2 (March 17th, 2010) *Top Ten Worst Moments In Signs (March 22nd, 2010) *Top Ten Worst Moments In Transformers 2 (part 01) (March 30th, 2010) *Top Ten Worst Moments In Transformers 2 (Part 2) (April 2nd, 2010) *Most Awesome Moments EVER (5 thru 1) (June 26th, 2010) *Top Ten Anime Badasses (July 10th, 2010) *Top 10 Best Movie Themes (July 24th, 2010) *TOP TEN VIDEO GAME BOSSES 1 (July 31st, 2010) *TOP TEN VIDEO GAME BOSSES 2 (August 6th, 2010) *Top 8 Nitpicks: Beauty & The Beast (August 13th, 2010) *5 Reasons Why Scott Pilgrim Flopped (August 27th, 2010) *Top Ten Vampire Films (October 29th, 2010) *Top Ten Lame Ass Villians (December 15th, 2010) *Top 8 Miscasts (December 29th, 2010) *Top Films of 2010 (December 31st, 2010) *Top Ten Anti-Heroes (January 14th, 2011) *8 Strange Early Roles (February 4th, 2011) *Top Ten Overrated Classics (February 9th, 2011) *Top Ten Comedians (February 25th, 2011) Reviews *Avatar (January 22nd, 2010) *Dear Kevin Smith (March 5th, 2010) *Phantom Menace (Part 01) (May 3rd, 2010) *Phantom Menace (Part 02) (May 11th, 2010) *Phantom Menace (Part 03) (May 25th, 2010) *Attack Of The Clones (Part 01) (May 29th, 2010) *Attack Of The Clones (Part 02) (May 31st, 2010) *Attack Of The Clones (Part 03) (June 2nd, 2010) *Revenge Of The Sith (Part 01) (June 12th, 2010) *Revenge Of The Sith (Part 02) (June 14th, 2010) *Revenge Of The Sith (Part 03) (June 16th, 2010) *Indiana Jones: Kingdumb of the Empty Skull (June 20th, 2010) *INCEPTION (July 17th, 2010) *Resident Evil: Afterlife (September 17th, 2010) *The Town (September 24th, 2010) *History of the Vampire (October 16th, 2010) *Marilyn Manson's Spooky Donut (October 19th, 2010) *Dracula vs Nosferatu (October 22nd, 2010) *Willow Smith and Taylor Swift (October 27th, 2010) *Announcements And Suggestions (November 5th, 2010) *Drive Angry (March 9th, 2011) *Brilliant Stupid: Friday (March 18th, 2011) *Karate Kid Trilogy (March 24th, 2011) *Your Highness (April 15th, 2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (June 3rd, 2011) *Super 8 (June 10th, 2011) *Super 8 Further Debate (June 11th, 2011) *Advertisement Overload (July 8th, 2011) *Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2 (July 15th, 2011) Let's Watch *Twilight (November 12th, 2010) *Twilight - Part 2 (November 17th, 2010) *Twilight - Part 3 (November 19th, 2010) *Aeon Flux (1 of 3) (November 26th, 2010) *Aeon Flux (2 of 3) (December 1st, 2010) *Aeon Flux (3 of 3) (December 3rd, 2010) *Ballistic- Ecks Vs Server (December 11, 2010) *Dungeons & Dragons (1 of 2) (December 17th, 2010) *Dungeons & Dragons (2 of 2) (December 22nd, 2010) *Maximum Overdrive (January 19th, 2011) *Maximum Overdrive Part 2 (January 21st, 2011) *Drive Angry (March 9th, 2011) Ask Skeletor On May 27th, 2011, the first episode of Ask Skeletor was released. In it, DW is dressed up as Skeletor from He-Man and takes viewer questions. *Ask Skeletor Episode 1 (May 27th, 2011) *Ask Skeletor Episode 2 (June 17th, 2011) *Ask Skeletor Episode 3 (June 24th, 2011) *Ask Skeletor Episode 4 (July 1st, 2011) Sour Note On July 15, 2010, DW began a series of "Riff Trax"-esque reviews of music videos, most notably reviews of modern day music videos of current pop stars, like Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry. See Sour Note. Links *The Amazing Atheist at Youtube *The Distressed Watcher at TGWTG.com Category:TGWTG Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows